Season 1, Episode 3
Adu Du created a experiment called the "Multi-Monster" to defeat BoBoiBoy. Plot Episode 3.1 Tok Aba explains to the audience about Adu Du invading Earth to hunt for Cocoa Power and BoBoiBoy and his friends becoming Superheroes last week. He finds out that his Cocoa was used to activate Ochobot so he became his only assistant for free. At the present time BoBoiBoy is playing with his Soccer Ball and trying to make a record of tossing the Ball in the air 100 times but as he approached to 100, he was scared by Gopal which made him angry, Gopal said that he is still searching for his power. BoBoiBoy helped him by guessing what his power is, they tried many times but they failed, when Gopal was about to catch the ball, Probe shot it and flew into the Junk Shop, which made BoBoiBoy to blame Gopal but he leaves. BoBoiBoy tried to get his Soccer Ball inside the Junk Shop, but as he tried to get it, the green thing started to get taller until a monster came out, BoBoiBoy stated that it was Gopal's mistake, but the Multi-Monster was ordered by his boss (Adu Du) to destroy him, then he did. At first, Adu Du thinks that BoBoiBoy is already dead, but later it was revealed that BoBoiBoy already splitted into 3 even before the monster attacked him, finally BoBoiBoy Lightning strikes him with a Lightning Sword. After the Multi-Monster was defeated, he splitted into two but easily lose by 3 Vs.2, again the two multi-monsters splitted and now they are 4 (2 for each defeated Multi-Monster), BoBoiBoy was involved in a battle between him and the Multi-Monster. Episode 3.2 Later when the Multi-Monster was about to attack BoBoiBoy again, he was shocked by an Lightning Electric, soon all of the defeated Multi-Monsters arose, splitted and take the advantage to defeat BoBoiBoy again followed by the theme song of the series, the 3 BoBoiBoys made a combo move to defeat the shrinking Multi-Monsters together. (the Italic portion was cutted in TV3 and Disney Channel Asia) The Multi-Monster splitted even more until they become smaller, Adu Du scolded Computer for not telling him but Computer said that she did. Because of this, Adu Du planned to kidnap BoBoiBoy's friends, at the junk shop, the Multi-Monster admitted to BoBoiBoy that Adu Du wants to kidnap Ying, Yaya and Gopal. Probe first tried to get Ying which leads to a chase, soon she was caught by Probe and take her into the ship, Gopal is still searching for his powers, but then BoBoiBoy stated that saving Ying is much important. Informations * This is the first episode where the recap of the previous episode was first shown before the opening theme (In the Disney Channel version, the recap was cutted as of September 2012). * In one scene, Adu Du finds out that BoBoiBoy is good in playing football, but in Season 2, Episode 3, Adu Du forgots what is Football. * This episode shows that Probe is equipped with laser. *The seen where Adu Du is drinking with his mug is almost the same as the picture of him in the Animonsta Studios Website. The differences is that he is drinking Coffee in the picture while in this episode, he is drinking water and his mouth expression. *First time Adu Du threw his mug to Computer, (Season 1, Episode 4) *This is the first episode that the word "To Be Continued" (Malay: Bersambung;) is seen (Season 1, Episode 12). *The Scene where Gopal was about to jump in the roof of his house is cutted in Disney Channel Asia as young viewers may imitate him which can cause an accident. *Also, the scenes of BoBoiBoy Vs. the Multi-Monster with the theme song is cutted in TV3, as of September 4, 2012 it was also cutted in Disney Channel Asia. *The Multi-Monster is the second character that can split, the first is BoBoiBoy. *In the English version of this episode that Animonsta uploaded in YouTube, it was revealed that BoBoiBoy's voice performer was Alexander Rudra Keith Henderson. *In the BoBoiBoy Trailer HD that Animonsta uploaded in YouTube in 2010, some parts of the battle between BoBoiBoy and Multi-Monster were shown, BoBoiBoy has no power bands. Cast Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes